


Love to Hate

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askFriends/Enemies to Lovers (17th Feb)





	Love to Hate

Sure, you worked at the same organization. Didn’t mean you had to like it. And to be honest you thought the man was a cocky bastard. And even though you loathed it, you could work together. Very effectively in fact. But you fought the entire time over the coms. And this mission was no different.

You had argued with Champ abput having to go in a pair. You thought you could go into the enemy base and retrieve the desired item by yourself. But the older man protested and said it was a high profile mission and very dangerous. Having two agents was protocol. And that was the last you herd about it. Now here you were, trying to plan your route from the rafters, and all you could hear was Whiskey complaining in your ear over the coms. You were in a very large warehouse the had vaulted ceilings and little cubicle like spaces with no dealings so you could see into them.

“I can’t believe he doesn’t trust me to do something as simple as this by myself. What the fuck was he thinking sending YOU along. All you do is cause me trouble.” Whiskey complained adamantly in your ear. He was taking the ground approach. You could see him effectively dodge guard after guard and you couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Look I’m as upset as you are. We just have to deal with it and move on.” You said as you made you way from rafters to rafter. As you made your way you were positioned over one of the cubicles when your foot slipped. You had to stifle a scream as you fell.

You twisted in the air only to see Whiskey running to catch you. As he caught you your lips crash into each other. For that split second you felt hi ow soft his lips were soft and you really didn’t mind having the on your own. As you pulled away in surprise you could feel your face flush. The two of you stared in shock, waiting for the other to make a move as Whiskey held you bridal style in his arms.

You were the first to break the silence, bit not with words. You returned your lips to his passionately. It took a few second for Whiskey to return the kiss. As he kissed you back you felt him walk across the room.

He set you down on a nearby desk. You quickly wrapped you legs around his waist as the kiss intensified. Whiskey broke the kiss and kissed down your neck and back up to your ear.

He whispered, “Ya know, you look really sexy when your angry.” Into your ear.

As he claimed your mouth again he sloped a sly hand underneath you shirt to play and squeeze you breasts. You moaned into his mouth and you could feel his unbearable smirk on your lips. It sent you wild.

Suddenly you herd someone talking right outside the door to the room the two of you were in. That brought you back to the reality that you were on a mission.

Whiskey immediately broke the kiss and pointed to a space beside a filing cabinet that was just your size to hide behind. The two of you parted quickly and you ran to the filing cabinet. You saw Whiskey hide underneath the desk you were on top of a few seconds ago.

The door opened and you could see two large men enter the room. You saw one of the had a flashlight and both had very large guns. The one with the flashlight scanned the dark room on the ground floor.

“Heh, must have been a rat or somethin.” Said one of the men. The other grunted and nodded as they left the room.

Then there was silence, you dare not move in case they were still nearby and heard you.

“We’ll finish this after we get that item.” You herd whiskey whisper over the coms in your ear.

You smirked to yourself and retorted, “We fucking better.”


End file.
